


Sugar

by TuppingLiberty



Series: Tlib Kinktober 2017 [8]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Future Fic, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Negotiated kink, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 13:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12299772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuppingLiberty/pseuds/TuppingLiberty
Summary: Jack and Bitty role play at a bar. (semi based on that one Modern Family episode)Kinktober Day 8: Role play





	Sugar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeftWingLibrarian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeftWingLibrarian/gifts).



Bitty sighed, running his finger around the rim of his wineglass to hear it make the faint ringing noise. 

“Is this seat taken?” 

Bitty looked up from his glass and into the most gorgeous set of blue eyes he’d ever seen. Trying not to choke on his tongue, he shook his head. “No, please, sit.” 

“You are not from here, are you?” Bitty watched as the man - all broad shoulders and trim waist in a beautifully tailored suit - sat next to him. 

“What gave me away? I didn’t even say y’all yet,” Bitty replied with a grin and an exaggerated Georgia accent. 

“I’m not really from here, either.” 

Bitty angled his body toward the man, detecting a faint accent that definitely wasn't New York. “Tourist?”

He nodded. “I’m from Montreal.” He extended a hand. “Laurent.”

Bitty shook the hand, appreciating how Laurent's engulfed his. “Oh, Laurent. That’s a lovely name. I’m just Richard.” Bitty wrinkled his nose a bit. “Family name.” 

“I think Richard is nice,” Laurent countered, giving him a smile that Bitty thought he could get lost in. 

“Too many dick jokes, I’m afraid.” 

Laurent’s foot came to rest on the rung of Richard’s bar stool. Bitty found his eyes slowly sliding down Laurent’s body, then back up to those gorgeous, gorgeous eyes. “You seemed lonely. Did your date stand you up?”

“Friends. Bailed but I’d already ordered the wine so I thought I’d just-” Bitty eyed Laurent again. “Thought I’d just stay and see where the night went.” 

“Well, I hope it ends more pleasantly than it began.” 

“Seems like it just might,” Bitty drawled. “Can I buy you a drink?”

Laurent blushed and ducked his head away.

“Oh, crap, sorry, did I misread, uh, what I thought we were starting here?” Bitty asked, a small frown gracing his lips. 

“Oh no! No. No, just, um. I’m not used to it.” 

“What’s that, sugar?”

Laurent met his eyes, and Bitty felt the look in his gut. “Being hit on by cute guys. I’m, eugh, not exactly out?”

Bitty leaned in so he could talk more privately, but kept a small distance between them. “Well, I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable. But you did just call me cute.” 

“You are.” Laurent just watched Bitty for a moment, then jolted. “Cute! Cute, I mean. Not making me uncomfortable. Oh god, I’m so bad at this.” 

Bitty suppressed a laugh. “At what?” 

“Bad at, um. Picking someone up?” 

The way Laurent looked so unsure of himself probably should have turned Bitty off, but instead, he found it all kinds of adorable. He leaned in a little closer. “I don’t know. You seem to be doing okay for yourself, Mr. Laurent.” 

Laurent’s knee brushed against his as he turned to order a club soda from the bartender. “Would you like another?” he asked, nodding at Bitty’s nearly empty wine glass. 

“I’m good.” Bitty watched as Laurent accepted the drink, exchanged a few gracious words with the bartender as he slid him money. When the bartender walked away, Bitty nudged Laurent’s foot with his. “Can I confess something?”

“What’s that, Richard?” Laurent’s voice was deep, sultry, and Bitty decided he liked it. A lot. 

“I don’t do this much, either. Pick up someone at a bar.”

“That’s comforting,” Laurent replied with a small, shy smile. 

“Why’d you pick me? Out of all the people in here?”

To his surprise, Laurent reached out and swept some stray locks out of Bitty’s face, then paused, his hand frozen there, and brought it abruptly down. “Because you’re gorgeous.” 

Bitty bit down on his lip as he looked up into Laurent’s eyes. “Charmer,” he whispered, completely smitten. 

Laurent placed a shaky hand around his glass, cheeks still bright red. “So, Richard, what do you do?”

Bitty took the hint, slid them into small talk, but it was impossible not to flirt, not to sneak in a little touch there, a small smile here, especially when Laurent reciprocated so sweetly. He was an absolute peach of a human being, and Bitty found himself drawn up in even the smallest of small talk they shared. 

Nearly an hour later, as they laughed about one of Bitty’s work stories, Laurent leaned over, chuckling, and settled his hand on Bitty’s hip to steady himself. He straightened, and immediately took it away again, but Bitty just kept his eyes on Laurent’s, and moved the hand back to his hip. 

“I won’t bite, sugar,” he murmured. 

Bitty released his hand, but Laurent kept it on Bitty’s hip, a steady weight. “What if-” Laurent’s cheeks were flaming. “What if I’m into that?”

Bitty’s eyes widened in appreciation. “Well, well. That’s an interesting piece of information.” 

Laurent stood, his fingers caressing over Bitty’s hip. He leaned down to whisper in Bitty’s ear, “If you’re amenable, I’d like to blow you in the bathroom.” 

Bitty shivered and met Laurent’s eyes. “What a gentleman.” He hopped off the stool and stood on tiptoe to brush a kiss over Laurent’s cheek. He walked a few feet, then turned to look over his shoulder, giving his best sultry look. “I’m amenable.” 

Bitty spent the discrete two minutes it took Laurent to follow double-checking his appearance and the lock on the door. When Laurent slipped in, Bitty spun him back against the door and locked it, then pulled on Laurent’s tie until he was at kissing level. He sunk into the kiss, into the smell of Laurent’s aftershave, into the warmth of his body. 

Laurent turned them, and now Bitty’s back was to the door, and Laurent looked like he’d won the grand prize. He worked at the button on Bitty’s pants.

“There’s a condom in my back pocket,” Bitty murmured. 

“Prepared, eh?” 

_ “There’s _ the Canada, eh?”

Laurent snorted, freeing Bitty’s cock and humming at the sight of it. He stroked it to full length, dropping to his knees on the tile floor and rolling the condom down. Without further preamble, he swirled his tongue over the tip of Bitty’s cock, then started working him down. 

“Oh, darlin’, that’s so good,” Bitty said with a groan, and Laurent hummed around his cock. Bitty swept Laurent’s bangs back so he could watch, then ended up sliding his fingers into Laurent’s hair and guiding him down farther. 

Laurent’s throat was wet and tight around Bitty’s cock, and he couldn’t resist thrusting inside, watching Laurent take him deep. Laurent’s jaw was working to take him in so well, those droopy blue eyes looking lost in pleasure. This wasn’t the first time Laurent had sucked cock, not by a long shot, Bitty was sure of it. “You’re  _ so _ good,” Bitty murmured, watching Laurent shudder beneath him. 

Laurent swallowed around him, his hands coming up to knead into Bitty’s thighs. Bitty took the invitation for what it was and began to fuck into Laurent’s mouth, still keeping a gentle hold on those gorgeous brown locks. Laurent was humming around his cock, the buzzing sending pleasant vibrations through Bitty’s body, and he could feel his orgasm building in his lower back. “Oh, god, Jack, baby, you’re so good,” Bitty gasped, and then froze. 

Below him, Jack froze, too, and looked up at him, his cock still in Jack’s mouth. 

“Shit- sorry, baby. Laurent. Charming stranger who blows cute boys in the bathroom the first time they’ve ever met,” Bitty managed, trying to smile, trying to send them both back to the fantasy. 

Jack looked up at him, rolling his eyes a bit as Bitty’s cock bobbed by his face. 

“You want to go back to the hotel room, sweetpea?” Bitty asked, brushing through Jack’s hair tenderly. 

Jack rested his head against Bitty’s thigh, then looked up at him. “No. I want to continue.” 

Bitty’s fingers tugged a little on Jack’s hair. “Well. Then maybe you should get back to what you started, Jack.” 

Eyes still on Bitty’s, Jack took Bitty’s cock in his mouth again. 

“You know what’s really hot, though, Jack? How you’re down on your knees for me in a public place. How anyone could hear me moan for you when they walk by. Hear me tell you what a good little cocksucker you are.” 

Jack moaned around Bitty’s cock, taking him deeper, letting Bitty guide him again. 

“So good, so good, Jack,” Bitty moaned, intentionally loud, a thrill racing through his blood. “Oh, fuck, Jack, I’m going to come, oh fu-” 

Bitty held Jack’s head in place as he pumped into the condom with a loud groan. He let his head fall against the door with a clunk. “Oh baby, you were so good.”

He pulled Jack up and wrapped him in a hug, smoothing out his disheveled hair and fixing his tie. He cupped Jack’s face, running his thumb over Jack’s swollen lips, all pouty and red and delicious. “Do you want to fuck me here, or wait ‘til the hotel room, baby?” 

“Hotel room,” Jack said, voice deep and growly with desire. 

Bitty reached down to take care of the condom and get his pants back in order. When he was ready again, he knew his eyes were bright as he met Jack’s. “Well, Laurent, I don’t normally put out on the first date, but I don’t normally meet gentlemen who are so good at giving head, either, so I think I’m willing to make an exception for you.” 

Jack grinned as Bitty stuck his head out to check the hallway outside the bathroom; the coast was clear. “Oh? And what’s your husband think about you picking up guys in the bar?” he teased. 

“What husband?” Bitty asked brightly. 

“Tan line,” Jack pointed out, linking his fingers with Bitty’s and running his thumb over that particular giveaway. 

Bitty grinned, tugging them out to the street, then tossed the same sultry look over his shoulder he’d given Jack earlier. “He thinks it’s hot.” 

Jack laughed, catching up with Bitty and sweeping him into his arms for a knee-melting kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @animalasaysrauer on tumblr!


End file.
